Rebuild of Prototype Spartan
by Lione 'Tabuukilla' Fortuna
Summary: When things change, you never know if they're for the better or worse. A new possibility, a new beginning, not even close to the original. A prototype, if you will, on its own. It's up to you whether or not the second time around is any better. The first of many takes his first few steps in a new world with new eyes. It's time to wake up. Fight for what you believe in.
1. Index One: The First of Many

**Because sometimes you look back on a work and realize that it could have been done so much better. **

**And because the first Prototype Spartan was written by an immature writer that thought hilarious awesomeness would trump actually good and believable story. Drill creation, pfft. What was I _thinking_? Or smoking, as well?**

**The original Prototype Spartan suffered from a lot of things: Lack of originality until the end, Testosterone Poisoning, an over reliance on references for humor, very little character development, not seeing the broad scope of things, and really, Protagonist Centered Morality.**

**This was an attempt to fix that.**

**Take a protagonist whose flaws are cleared shown at the beginning and not thrown in for some attempt at drama, deconstructive harem humor, psychological trauma, and take every possibility I could've gone down and mix. Then add in a bit of deconstructions and reconstructions.**

**By the way, if you don't like massive changes in characterization... might want to turn back now.**

**Regardless, another chance, another time. For better or for worse, it's up to you to decide.**

* * *

**Index One: **The First of Many

"_The hardest step is always the first. The one who comes before the others will always have the biggest challenge."_

* * *

The boy was brought by his mother and father through the crowded streets on his father's shoulders, watching the parade with wide eyes as it went through the city.

They came to a small clearing in the crowd, where the father set him down, "Son, I have to ask you something."

"Sure, dad! Anything!"

"Son… when you grow up, will you be the savior of the broken, the beaten, and the damned?"

"…Wha…?"

"Just say 'yes'."

"Then yes, dad! I will!"

He smiled, "Good. Son, I believe we are going to part ways here. Your mother and I have a job to get done. But your uncle, you met him once before, right?"

"Uncle Fisher?!"

"Yes, Uncle Fisher. He's going to take care of you, and train you so you can be that savior." He ruffled his son's hair, "Trust me on this, all right? I'll see you again some other time. Oh, and son?"

"Yes, dad?" he asked as the man named Uncle Fisher approached.

"I want you to have a new name. Hm… Orthun Kira. Yes. From now on, you will be known as Orthun Kira."

"But why?"

"Because, I want Orthun to mean savior and Kira to mean one who reclaims. And that is what you will be. Remember that, all right?"

"Okay!"

As the child was led away, the man named Fisher nodded as he walked past his brother. How regrettable that they had to do this…

"Are you ready, honey?" the father asked with a smile, feeling for the concealed and silenced pistols in his jacket. His wife nodded, readying her set of pistols as they stepped into the building.

It was time to ensure their son made it out.

* * *

**N38 53.37119 W77 2.11619**

"**Red Dawn"**

**Washington DC**

**April 1****st****, 2022. 1456 Hours**

**Day 137 of the 'People Wars'**

"This is Deep Blue," I whispered into my comm unit, holding my USP .45 close and at the ready as I looked around again for any soldiers, "Pushing towards the objective in fifteen seconds."

"_Copy that, Deep Blue."_

"Father Eagle, relay to Shakespeare and Mouse that they go in twenty seconds after I open fire." I holstered my pistol sidearm and readied my UMP 45, silenced and iron sights, "Going in, three secs."

"_Got it."_

Three. Two. One.

In a heartbeat I sprung up and emptied four bullets into the back of a Russian soldier, and by the time he sunk to the ground I had opened fire on a second. Blink. He hit the ground. Good.

One came up behind me, his footsteps somewhat heavy. However, I spun around and drew my sidearm while dodging, quickly emptying two shots into his face. Crap, I was really hoping not to have to use my unsilenced gun!

I heard some barking in Russian and immediately threw myself over one of the tables in the fancy restaurant I was storming, knocking said table over, throwing napkins and velvet table liner onto the ground. Springing up in a second, I peered around the area. Left. Right. Left. Ri-

There they are!

Gunfire erupted in the small fancy restaurant, salt and pepper shakers exploding when bullets hit them, the somehow not broken vases shattering from stray and rebound bullets. The skirmish continued, with small bursts of fire being returned every now and then from both parties.

_Click click click!_ Damnit, damnit! Reload…!

"Surprise, motherfucker!" Hooray for English!

After inserting my next magazine I peered over the table again and found my two friends Mickey and Romeo standing over three dead Russian soldiers nearby the kitchen doorway. Mickey shook his head, light brown hair swaying in the dusty light which sparkled off of his M4A1 carbine, "Always wanted to say that."

"This isn't a game," said Romeo, with his dirty blonde hair discolored by dirt, "Don't do that next time. You doing all right, Deep Blue?"

"Yeah." I nodded, brushing some dust off of my clothing, "Come on you two, let's take out the objective. You see it on the way here?"

Romeo shrugged, shifting the weight of his sniper rifle, which I believed to be an Intervention, "My best guess is the manager's office. We'll scout out ahead. You report back."

"Copy that," I quickly got on the comms again, "Father Eagle, this is Deep Blue. Taking the objective now."

Now would be a great time to explain, since this is a slight moment of reprieve.

My name is Kira Orthun, and right now the Russians have hit all over the East Coast and West Coast in response to what was seen as a massacre in a Russian airport, something about a deep cover operation to take out an extremist or something like that, but those were rumors. Of course, it could be far worse. We could have Infinite Stratos units raining down on us, but no country can apparently use their super death mech suits against each other because of this 'Alaska Treaty' that they've got going.

I heard that they're actually considering ending the conflict soon because each country's IS pilots are itching to go fight, but can't.

Anyways, the Infinite Stratos is this mech suit that can do a bunch of crap like fly, shoot lasers, and slice and dice things with a massive sword, but the really big thing is that it outperforms almost all modern weaponry. I think the only thing that _can _really beat it in a one on one match is a nuke to the face. Anyways, it does this with this technology known as Absolute Barrier, which is some sort of 'immovable object' bullshit that you can't break through until you deplete its energy reserves.

So yeah, we could have that raining on us, but hey, I'm glad one isn't here.

Oh by the way, the only catch is that these things have is that they are only pilotable by women. And that threw gender inequality for one hell of a loop. I mean hell, we were almost actually getting a balance in the world! Both women and men had made great strides side by side in all fields of science and arts. Then came this thing and that _all _got thrown out the window by the loud minority of extremists.

Anyways, enough rambling. Mission time.

"Found it," Mickey grinned as he picked the lock, "This is definitely one of their radio stations. Let's take it out."

We opened the door to find some radios here and there, but it wasn't a major ops center. Probably just a field outpost. Meh, it's something to take back D.C. with.

I primed a grenade and left it in the room, shut the door, and waited for the explosion. Check if everything's take out… yeah, it's good, "Let's get the hell out of here."

We double-timed it to the entrance, and immediately ran back in due to a very frightening sight.

A fully-fricking-loaded BTR.

Mickey screamed for us to get back as we threw ourselves inside, the glass windows shattering as we made our way to the kitchen, more yells of Russian behind us. Following Mickey, who was usually our 'rabbit', we busted through the kitchen doors and then vaulted over tables, sliding on the marble countertops.

"Go, go, go!" I yelled, turning back for a second and aiming a few good shots to some soldiers entering the doorway, delaying their pursuit. I snapped back to running as a loud _THUD!_ Rang out, said thud having been Mickey bashing through the metal emergency doors. I quickly ran in pursuit, catching up to my friends, "This is Deep Blue to Father Eagle: Objective destroyed, BTR came through the front, we are currently running…" I looked at Romeo who had a compass strapped where a watch would normally be. He gave me a thumb down, "South from the objective! Unknown street!"

"_Copy that, Deep Blue. Link up with Dieselmine Team, last I heard they were around that area. They could use some he-"_ I couldn't hear him due to the sound of an impact from the right, "Keep running!"

"What the hell, drop shock troopers?!" Mickey screamed.

I dared to take a look, and saw a massive hulking metal beast standing up from the dirt hill it created, "Shit! Is that an IS?!"

"Screw this, this is _not _what we're fighting! Let's link up with Dieselmine like we were told!" Romeo hissed while we ran, "I can imagine the amount of hell this is going to raise, using the IS to stop this conflict. I wouldn't be surprised if we see Russian ISes by the time the day is out."

Another impact slowed us down, this time right in front of us. We didn't even have time to blink as a wall of water came up to protect itself, "Fuck, it's targeting us! Get back!"

Make a left, run down the street, shooting any hostile soldiers in the way, "Father Eagle, we have been rerouted, but trying to make our way down to Dieselmine! Possible IS sightings in the area!" Silence on the comms, "Father Eagle, do you copy?"

…nothing.

"Well shit." Mickey said, grumbling as we ducked into a family store, "Out in the middle of contested territory with no backup. We've got slow death by Russian soldiers or death by IS unit. Pick your poison."

"Fuck that." I growled, "I'm going in a damn blaze of glory. Anyone else's comms working though?"

"Phone's dead," Romeo sighed, "And Eagle shared his last comm with you, and he's possibly out."

Damn. No comms, limited ammo, surrounded by enemies on all sides. Sounds like the making for a good tragic ending to a movie. Though this is reality, we aren't going to have some sort of gunship rescue.

"Let's at least try to link up with Dieselmine." Mickey suggested, "It's the best we can do for now."

"I think so," I nodded, "Let's get out of here. Anyone got any explosives on them?"

"Still have that one package of C4 left," Romeo said, taking it out from his pack and handing it to me alongside the detonator, "Here, take this."

"Going to use it for a distraction if need be," I explained, putting it in my pack, "Let's roll, boys."

* * *

It wasn't even five minutes before we got holed up near a downed heli, almost completely surrounded. Didn't help that I had my rather conspicuous blue king chess piece patched insignia on me. I had a bit of reputation going around these parts, the infamous 'Deep Blue' that killed those that dared to invade the home country of mine.

Truth be told, there were other pockets of resistance that had also gotten their stories passed around throughout the warzones. I heard there was one pocket of resistance led in New York, a bunch of teens that were led by a guy who called himself 'Sam I Am' that had been taking the city back as well alongside real soldiers like us and the Rangers.

Unfortunately though, we had lost a guy way back when this started. My best friend Luke D'Lorean. Got his right leg blown off by a grenade and his left burned. He stayed behind to ensure we got away, firing his gun the whole way until I couldn't hear it anymore.

The fighting suddenly ceased though, as the two metal giants from before entered the area. Every soldier froze, aim tracing back and forth between the two. Wait, that first one I saw… it's got US insignias! The other… crap, Russian!

"_Do not be alarmed. The fighting has ceased. Put down your weapons."_ I heard a female voice say from the US one. I think the Russian one said the same thing, but in Russian, _"There is no more need for fighting. The governments of the United States and Russia have come to peace terms due to the massive death toll on both sides."_

I gestured for my team to move out quietly towards our US ally, who moved towards us. And death toll? Pfft, I think the Infinite Stratos pilots snapped or were about to for this to happen.

We all froze again as the hiss of a rocket being released filled the air, and in a heartbeat I felt myself being pushed aside from the deadly proje- gAH! Shit…! It pushed me into some debris… oh fuck… I don't think metal is supposed to go through my left shoulder like that…!

The Russian one quickly started barking commands as the US one quickly took me off my death pike, _"You two, come with me. Watch our backs for any more idiots."_

I started mumbling something, I don't know what, but I might have been going into shock. I felt cold metal clamp down on the wound, trying to keep it shut, _"Sorry about that. But if I can get you there fast enough, it'll be better than you getting splattered across the sidewalk_."

With that, we flew, Mickey and Romeo jogging behind us, keeping pace as the IS here tried not to go too fast but also keep me from dying out a rather slow death. The fact she kept the wound shut was probably helping me right now…

I blinked, the world become a bit fuzzy and suddenly flying didn't feel very nice. Gah…

"_It's straight down the road! I need to hurry!"_ the pilot shouted down below before taking off at high speeds, cradling me to protect me from the winds. In about thirty seconds she had stopped and quickly laid me on a stretcher, _"I have one here, shoulder, near fatal damage! His arm's about to fall off!"_

I rolled my head to the left to see a purple haired woman with a massive metal box behind her, "My… with this damage it'll be too difficult at this point to repair his arm like the others… and with this much blood loss…?" she shook her head, "I'm not sure if-"

A new voice, _"Tabane, you may want to look again at our newest patient's identity."_

"Hm, Epsilon? Oh… Ah, no I remember now. I've got just the thing."

She knelt down beside me and I stared into her vivacious purple eyes, "I want to ask you something. Before I do this, you need to know that what I'm going to do is going to hurt, and I can't explain everything that's going to happen when I help you. You can ask me whatever you want when you wake up, but I can't tell you all the details in time. Can you trust me?"

I blinked again, vision going hazy, "…do…it…"

"I'm going to need some anesthesia," she quickly said to someone, who ran off. The metal box opened with a hiss, and she took out a metal arm and a small glowing orb. I blinked again, and suddenly the world was growing black.

My eyes closed, and the world melted away to the sound of my friends getting here, turning all black.

And then it turned red like hellfire, and unimaginable pain flooded every damn sense of my existence.

* * *

**[Unknown Coordinates]**

"**New and Improved"**

**[Unknown Location]**

**[Unknown Time and Date]**

Blink. Blink.

Awake…?

Alive.

Wait, alive!

Servos seemed to whine as I stretched my- hold on, what?

Whoa that's a metal left arm.

I closed my eyes and struggled to remember what had happened before I blacked out. Right… hurting like hell, massive arm damage and sheer pain. But there was a robotic arm and glowing orb…

I turned around to look at a mirror. My eyes were alright, and the scars of combat were still there, black hair a bit fringed by fire. But this time, there was this glowing orb in my chest. Hold on, no. My eyes weren't alright. I had some sort of eye thing where my right eye was red now. But still, robotic arm.

"Hey, he's up!" Mickey said as he walked into the room with a wheelchair, "Dude, you really shouldn't be walking around…"

"Like hell I'm getting in the wheelchair," I hissed, taking a few tentative steps, before sinking to the ground. Or would have, had Mickey not caught me and put me into the wheelchair, "Ugh…"

"You've been out for a week." Mickey explained, "Or so. It's what… April 14th. Actually no, make that two weeks. Tabane was feeding you with some IV needles, but since you showed signs of waking yesterday we took you off since I told her how much you hate having needles stuck in you."

"Thanks," I whispered, trying to stretch my legs, "Man I hate wheelchairs…"

"I know you do. But you gotta survive for now in this thing." He patted me on the head as he rolled me into the main room, where an unknown blonde and that purple hair woman from before were sitting, "Hey everyone."

"I'm sorry!" the blonde woman quickly said, standing up, "Ah! My name is Natasha Faires, the pilot of the unit that accidentally injured you, I should have been paying more attention when I shoved you from that rocket and could've just jumped in front of it! I don't know how to make up for-"

I stopped her by cutting in, "It's been done. It's the past. You saved me from a rocket."

She flushed slightly, "Still, it was my first time dealing with civilians in the combat area. I think it could've gone better."

"You still saved me, that should count. You saved us as well," I gestured with my head to Mickey, "We were all but screwed there."

"Admittedly, it could have gone better though." She repeated, "I don't suppose you'll mind explaining that to my superiors?"

"Of course," I nodded, "You saved my life, plus I got a robot arm. Now, if only it came with an energy cannon, then I could dress in all blue and be X. Except this time I don't hesitate with the trigger." That earned me a whap on the head from Mickey, "Anyways, if you need me to help you out or something, then no problem. Just phone me… hold on, this architecture here is not American. Where are we?"

"Japan. Kyoto, to be exact." Tabane quickly informed me, "We brought you here to discuss a few things. As soon as Hultimter-san gets ba-"

"I'm here." Romeo's apathetic voice cut through Tabane's voice as he set two bags on the table, "Sorry I took so long. It's been a while since I had to speak Japanese."

"I wasn't relying on Kira being awake," he gestured, as if giving mock irritation at my awake-ness being an inconvenience, "So I just brought instant food. Tell me next time, idiot, so I'll buy ingredients for you to cook."

I rolled my eyes, "Lazy. Anyways, yeah. I'm starved. We can cover this stuff while we eat, right?"

"I guess," Mickey shrugged, looking at Tabane, "Or shall we cover it now while Kira's not so strong?"

"What, is it going to piss me off?" I asked jokingly as Romeo tossed me a package. What's the worst that it could-

"You're an IS hybrid now."

The only thing that broke the silence was the dropping of my carton of yet-to-be-made ramen noodles, the contents shaking and breaking inside the packaging. We all sort of just stood there for a while, no one really knowing what to say.

I… I have become the _thing _that ruined society? I have… what have I become?! Some monster, some crazy half human, half machine psychopath now?!

"Before you blame her," Romeo said, "It was the only way to save you. Forgive us for being selfish and wanting to save your bleeding-out ass. The red eye is a side effect of that. It… well, to put it shortly, you've got a mini monitor and computer in you."

"I know that much. And what? But yes, I just remember being told that I wouldn't know what she was going to do to me," I pointed an accusatory finger at Tabane, "But I didn't exactly expect it to be _this _of all things. Just what the fuck am I now?"

"A half man, half Infinite Stratos mix," Natasha further explained, "The natural fluidity of a human, the movement capabilities and computational ability of a machine. And don't worry, we're all sworn to secrecy here. Not even the US government is going to catch wind of this, on Tabane's orders."

"You take her orders over theirs?"

"Hey," she shrugged, "The US might be able to take Silvero Gospel away from me, but Tabane's the one that even had the tools to let it be built. And build a lot more, if she wanted to."

"Point taken. Continue."

"Anyways, that's really it. There aren't too many cases… or any at all, if I recall correctly. Though those 'Hybrids' might just be unreported."

I felt a chill go down my spine and knees, despite being in a wheelchair, go weak.

_She's a Hybrid, Kira. The greatest state one can achieve. She'll show you why women are far superior! Now, stand still for me, alright? Or this might hurt a bit more than it has to. And you know what they say, pain before pleasure, no? __**Oh**__hell_**why**_**ow**__**pain**_

"Kira!" Mickey yelled, snapping me back to reality, waving a hand in front of my face, "Deep breaths, Kira."

In, out. In, out. In… out… "I'm good now."

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Phew... you went a little comatose there for a second."

"That therapy wasn't helping anyways." I quipped with a small shrug. I looked at the two girls who looked at me in confusion, "Post traumatic stress disorder. Been having therapy for a while but it wasn't working. By the way, you two call home?"

"Home's doing alright," Romeo stated, "Uncle Fisher's dead though. Went down making sure our school was knocked out fighting. Funeral's in a week."

I flinched. Uncle Fisher, gone…? The man who had taught me everything I knew about combat, dead? Hell, he was the one who taught me how to shoot a gun safely and accurately in the first place.

"Anyways, it's best we focus on the now," Romeo said, cutting in, "After we eat though. It's best that Kira has something substantial in his stomach, even if it is just instant ramen."

* * *

"Kira, would it kill you not to eat so messily?" Asked an irked Romeo across the table as I wolfed down my fourth package of ramen noodles. I really didn't care that I was dripping some parts onto my bare chest, because damn it, I was hungry and would not do anything much until I wasn't dying of starvation!

"Hey, let him do as he wants," Natasha quickly cut in.

"Right, because I'm sure that you're getting an eyeful."

"Shut up!"

"If I remember right, charges can be brought up if you cross the age of 18-" he ducked underneath a thrown plastic knife, "Just saying."

"Kira, put on a damn shirt!" Mickey shouted.

"No!" yelled three voices, but only one (mine) continued, "I am freaking hungry! I will put on a shirt afterwards! Let me eat!"

"I can think of some things that might like to get eaten out." Romeo said in a completely stoic voice, earning him two thrown plastic knifes from Tabane and Natasha, to which he smoothly dodged. Meanwhile, Mickey was having soup come out of his nose as he stifled his laughter, "I count seven. However, I'm not sure if we'll have enough sausage to feed those who want some. I know Mickey doesn't like that on his pizza and neither do I." Plastic forks this time were thrown. I merely raised an eyebrow.

"Is something amiss?" I asked at the two women at the table, "Or is it just Romeo being his stoic snarking self?"

"Perverted asshole," Natasha grumbled.

"Baka hentai," Tabane mumbled in her probably native Japanese, eyeing him evilly.

"Romeo, I have no idea what you have just said to irk them, but don't make any more comments."

"Alright Kira," he shrugged, "It might be a little hard though, and it could take a really long time since you know that I enjoy making a sarcastic remark as fast as possible. And if you want to make such a big deal out of it-"

"Romeo, I don't think you're exactly helping right now," Mickey said between stifled laughter, pounding his chest to maybe get out any food that could get him to choke in his laughter, "S-seriously, stop it man. Oh man…"

Romeo gave a smile that was rather unnerving, "Very well then."

"Good. It wouldn't be such a good idea to mistreat our saviors now, would it?" I chided, taking on my 'commander' persona within my group of friends. Usually the way it played out between us four (Romeo, Mickey, Luke, and I) for almost anything involving the group was I'd have commanding roles such as organizing, telling them what needed to be grouped, etc. Luke would have the alternative command, presenting other ways to get the job done on which we'd compromise. Romeo played the third party who called out what was wrong on both sides, while Mickey did the same except for what was right. It turned out alright…

I immediately reached over into my now cleaned up jacket and dug into the inner zipped pocket and pulled out Luke's old Halo necklace, the main part of it being the Legendary symbol. I put held it in my hands, staring at it, realizing that my best buddy in the world, the guy who always had my back, was gone.

The lighthearted mood that we had evaporated on the spot, and I blinked rapidly, trying to push away the tears.

"Hey," Natasha's voice called out alongside her reaching out hand, "I… uh, I've lost guys in the field too. But nothing ever helps the pain of losing a civilian, even if he was one that fought back." Her soft and warm hand held my fingers, "Don't keep it all to yourself, you hear? It hurts us too. I didn't know him, but I can tell that he was your best friend from the way you hold that necklace."

It was then she fished in her left pocket and pulled out dog tags. They read:

_Marvin Hyroid Prefect_

_Sargent First Class_

_Gettsyburg, Virginia _

She flipped them over, and on the back was a message engraved, _Hey Nasha! Get my back and I'll get yours! In more ways than one!_

"Guy was always cracking a dirty joke," she chuckled blandly, "But it really helped sometimes, you know?" I nodded silently, "So you remember that you're not the only guy who's lost their best bud on the field." She ruffled my hair, earning a soft growl, "Don't keep it all in. You've got your other two buds," she motioned to Mickey and Romeo, "So be thankful, alright? I've seen guys come out and they've lost all their buds and a half."

I paused as if to consider my answer, but merely gave a serene, "Yeah."

"Good," she stretched, showing a bit of her stomach considering her shirt wasn't all too large, "I think I'm going to tuck in for the night. Got a few days free and then back to the US for some debriefing. Tabane, you already told them you were talking to me, right? The Feds have any problems?"

"Of course not, silly!" Tabane laughed, "Everyone always wants me to take a look at their developments, hoping that either I'll use them and they can claim I used their ideas, or get a free tip on how to better improve. However, I don't come cheap~"

Romeo's eyes lit up, but he calmed himself, settling for a silent mental chuckle. Natasha noticed this and sent him a harsh glare, "So, room arrangements?"

"Couch," I immediately said, "Or floor. After taking up that bed you had there for a while, it's probably for the best that I sleep elsewhere."

"I have no problem with that," Mickey shrugged, "I guess you girls can choose wherever and we'll just take what's left."

"Just like society today," Romeo mumbled under his breath, though it was concealed enough so the two women couldn't hear it.

"We could always share if there isn't enough room." Tabane shrugged.

Mickey gave me a look that asked if I was okay with this, as I wasn't exactly… comfortable with the idea of sharing a bed or sleeping space with a member of the opposite gender for various reasons that I'm not talking about. I returned with a shrug, as they seemed benevolent enough.

"Though I refuse to share with that perv," Natasha cut it, pointing at Romeo.

"What have I done, to be considered a pervert? I hardly have done anything other than watch over Kira and do shopping, and I never have come back with a dirty magazine," Romeo said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Feel free to check all of my belongings, you will find nothing to characterize myself as a pervert. The fact I am male is also a faulty argument if you are going to choose that route. "

Natasha merely tried to bore a hole in his skull with a death glare that didn't do much other than make Romeo raise an eyebrow. Tabane gave a huff and turned away.

"I believe it's for the best if we separate genders," I cut in, "We can avoid most of the problems that way."

"However I may have to be in the same room as Orthun-san-"

"Kira. Just Kira."

"-as Kira, since I do have to watch over him before we completely clear him. If you're fine tomorrow we'll activate your IS Unit, we don't want you activating it while you're injured just in case."

"Just in case _what_?"

"Well, the usual."

"Define _usual_."

"Horrible, unrelenting pain that might come from the fact you're integrating with the IS unit for the first time considering that it's part of you now." Went, at least Doctor Shinonono was blunt about it.

"I see. Well, at least keep me heavily sedated." I gave a grim smile, "Though I'm sure that's not an option?"

"Initial synchronization would be best if you were up and awake."

"Rats." I mumbled, "I suppose I should go to sleep now? Finally get the hell out of this wheelchair…"

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

"Why does Kira-kun hate wheelchairs so much anyways?" Tabane innocently asked the duo of his friends, currently in a game of Magic the Gathering, "And needles as well… though I suppose that last one is easy. Lots of people don't like the idea of having something poked in them."

Natasha gave Romeo a cold glare as he looked up, perhaps to make a comment, but he kept silent, a glazed look in his eyes.

"…That is up for Kira to tell you. We know, but don't get the story from us." Romeo said evenly, pointing to Kira's room, "If you want to know, ask him. But don't expect an answer."

"Can you give me at least a bit of a hint? This might help for some better treatment of PTSD." She said sincerely, filling out a clipboard.

"Some serious shit went down in Kira's growing years, before high school even. We've been helping him get through it for so long. It's horrible to watch," Mickey sighed, "That's about all I can tell you. Wheelchairs and needles. Don't get him near those two."

"I see…" Tabane mumbled, tapping her pen, "I'm not getting anything more though, right?"

"Ask him yourself," Romeo repeated, "It's the only way to find out. Also, you wouldn't mind if I told him you were asking, would you? It would be nice for him to know."

"I suppose you can. It would be rather mean of me to try to slyly get the answers out of him."

"Swing for four," Mickey announced, before getting up, "Also, both of you stay decently dressed around Kira. It'll help out. A lot."

"Why-"

"Trust us." Romeo added, leaving no room for further question, "Just do so. It'll be for the best. Though I don't recommend asking now. He'll just turn you away. The only way for you to know is to become really close to him. With no agendas. Kira sees right through those people."

"Hm," Tabane thought for a second, "Well, I suppose then we'll all just have to really be good friends then. Let's get some sleep, I know we're going to need it soon with the upcoming storm."

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up." A female voice said softly, stirring me from my blissful sleep.

"Aunt Mariah…?" I mumbled, shaking my head.

"Well, I don't know whether to be insulted or complimented," the voice laughed. As my vision corrected itself, I saw Natasha sitting by my bed with a tray of good old American breakfast. Bacon, scrambled eggs, and three hopefully buttermilk pancakes. On top was a fair bit of butter and by that I mean completely drenched, while sloppily laid over that was some pancake syrup, "Romeo told me this is how you like them best."

I sat up in the bed and faced her, "You made this?"

"Hey, just because I pilot a very excellent machine doesn't mean I don't know basic skills. Eat up, you're going to need it. If your First Contact with the IS goes well, then we might end up releasing that you're another IS pilot."

"Another?"

"While you were out apparently some Japanese boy found out he could pilot the IS. He's being shipped over to the Academy. He's old friends with Tabane, so she's easily pulled up a dossier for you to read later." Natasha said while handing over the tray.

I tried to eat, but my new robotic left arm was making things difficult. I hadn't the time to get accustomed to it yet.

"Here," Natasha easily took the utensils away from me and started cutting up my pancakes, "Open your mouth."

"Hey, I can do-"

"Swallow your damn pride and open your mouth," she quickly cut in. I sighed before complying, and soon the taste of deliciously made pancakes flooded my tastebuds, "Easier and tastier, no?"

_HahahaisntthatrightKirajustsitthereandtakeitlikeyourweremeanttoyourenothingbutadogafuckingtoyforustouseandnowyouhaveacceptedithaventyouyounolongerevenwhineandwhimperwhenwecomeforusageitssomucheasierwhenyoujustfuckingswallowyourprideandshoveitinnosomucheasierandtastiernowthat__**YOUHAVESURRENDEREDYOURSELF**_

I coughed violently, tossing my head to the side as the pancake bits flew out of my mouth. I felt my hands slam onto my head, covering my ears, "Go away go away go away! I won't go back, not never again!"

"Kira!" I couldn't tell who it was anymore. Female though. Had to get away. Bed, not here. Can't. They've trapped me. Lured me in. Can taste food. Laced with enhancers. Sensitivity increasers. Everything feels like ten times more, "Kira! Calm down, please!"

Wrists. She's grabbed my wrists. Can't move. Legs haven't felt like they've moved in forever. Wheelchair in back corner. OH GOD WHEELCHAIR. At least there's light out now. Can't take darkness. Not good.

"Kira, please, listen for a second! You're safe, your friends are here. Can you hear me? Please, tell me you're listening, are you responsive?! Tabane, guys, I need some assistance!"

Door burst open. Purple hair. Fear. That is all to know. All is lost. _All is lost. __**All is lo-**_

"Guhk!" I winced as I was punched in the face by what appeared to be Romeo…

Everything slowed down in a heartbeat, my breathing clutching. Deep breaths, deep breaths. Calm down… calm down… just a flashback… Remember… need to… move on… therapist said… find ways past it… somehow… can't remember just yet…

"What happened?" Tabane and Mickey shouted.

"I don't know!" Natasha half-sobbed, "I was just feeding him since it was hard for him to use his new hand, and then said it was easier when he stopped being stubborn!"

"Kira, speak to me." Romeo's stoic voice called out as he stepped back next to the bed in front of Natasha, "Name. Location. Situation."

"Kira Orthun. Currently in Japan. About to have First Contact with IS unit grafted into me." I stately quickly.

"What are you?"

"I… I am human."

"Good." He nodded, before backing away. "Flashback, right?"

"An unpleasant one." I looked at the two young women in the room, "Certain words and combinations trigger my flashbacks. Just make sure I don't snap and go psycho if I do. A little time and I'll jump back to reality."

"It should be easier to deal with when that IS unit is with you," Tabane said, "She can help to regulate brain activity and maybe give you a sedative if needed."

"That would be spectacular." I sighed with relief, "The nightmares are horrible, plus these flashbacks are really terrible sometimes. And by sometimes, I mean absolutely horrendous to the point that sometimes-"

"Kira, you're ranting again." Mickey chided, "Watch your anger again."

"Sorry. I can't help it, anger triggers are… touchy for me. Especially with those flashbacks, they really bug me." I mumbled, "I should see about getting a therapist here as well. And maybe you guys," I pointed at my two friends, "Might need to help me, because if you're going to be releasing that I'm another male IS pilot, then those reporters are going to piss me off, and you'll all need to help me."

"Definitely," Mickey followed up, "Would you two," he motioned to Natasha and Tabane, "Mind leaving us alone for a bit?"

"No problem," replied a shaky Natasha, "I'm sorry-"

"It's not your fault. Blame my therapist for not getting me over this crap in my previous years." I said, cutting her off, "Look Natasha, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. Burn your dread, if you don't really need it."

She gave a small, bittersweet smile, "Alright. I'll try, Kira."

With that, they left the room, leaving me alone with the guys I had come to know over the years as my friends, my closest allies, and confidants, "Alright guys. Let's discuss our situation."

"It's quite simple, but a sitrep is always good." Romeo agreed, nodding his head, "Okay, rescued from hell in DC. Kira's now a IS-man Hybrid, and we've got a possibility of a press release."

"Plus you've got Natasha on your side, alongside Tabane considering that she did that to you and does feel somewhat guilty for making you into a Hybrid without truly telling you what was going on." Mickey added, "High possibility of going to IS Academy. However with your new capabilities…"

"…Suppression of horrendous flashbacks will be easier to achieve. Not to mention high likeliness of fully trained medical staff with experience." I finished, "We'll go along with this. There's really no backing out now anyways."

"We're in agreement, then." Romeo restated, "This is it. No turning back. Kira, we'll help you get back up on your feet and get you polished up for there. Mental training, gun training…"

"Gun training? In Japan?"

"Where do you think Tabane _built _the original IS unit, let alone yours?" Mickey asked, raising an eyebrow, "Anyways, let's get them back in here. We've got a lot to discuss before lunch."

* * *

**[Classified Coordinates]**

"**The Proving Grounds"**

**Neutral Waters, Pacific Ocean**

**April 15****th****, 1545 Hours**

"Welcome, all of you, to where I combat test any new developments. It's a fairly new facility that I've got here, but the automated robots sure are helpful. They set up the targets, use holograms for some simulations, and even fire paintballs to simulate combat!" Tabane announced as we set foot on the luscious green grass, "I just call this place 'The Proving Grounds', though."

"How cliché," I mumbled, earning a nudge from Romeo, "Where do we go?"

"Follow me," Tabane began to lead us through the various hallways, twists and turns. I don't know how you were supposed to get around this place.

"So, is anything actually stored here?" Mickey asked, breaking the silence

"No, this is just a testing grounds," Tabane explained, "The only tech I have here is some simple maintenance robots. Come on, let's go."

Eventually we came to a large, open room with a single raised platform in the middle. The walls were all white, and there was a small room to the side where people could observe, I guess. Tabane motioned for the others to move into the room while she directed me to go into the middle. I felt like a test subject… which I probably was.

Tabane pressed a few buttons on a remote and three robots descended from the ceiling, "Kira, take off your shirt. And maybe your pants. It's easier for the suit to form that way."

"Aw, damnit." I mumbled, doing so. I took a look around the room and saw a massive screen that lit up with words as I continued, "Alright, let's get this over with."

I began to strip, watching the screen.

_Balthazar Good morning, Shinonono-san._

_Casper I too would like to say good morning._

_Melchoir Good morning_.

…She named them after the three wise men?

As I tossed aside my clothing, I watched Tabane run over to the room and close the door. Everyone then put on sunglasses and suddenly the room went dark, the only source of light being the glow of the IS core in my chest.

_Beginning First Synchronization _Tabane's voice called over the intercom, _Directing Balthazar to insert unlocking code._

I felt the cold metal of a small drone against my skin, then a small protrusion went into the core, and I felt a little jittery but it stopped in a heartbeat. Ooookay…

_Unlock Complete. Kira, call forth the IS. The name is MJOLNIR._

"Copy that," I repeated, "Come forth, MJOLNIR!"

The words began to form in my eyes, as if my sight was a computer screen. The world went white as if I was in the Animus from Assassin's Creed. Huh, I guess this was the weird monitor thing, huh?

_System start_

_Initializing… stand by._

_Initialization complete. Running First Synchronization files…_

_First Sync complete. Linking to found mechanical arm…_

_Link complete. Robotic appendage added to Unit 08237-73780ABED234_

_Designation robotic appendage as physical body for Unit 08237-73780ABED234_

_Syncing to speech systems… stand by._

_Sync complete. Loading Personality Matrix…_

_Personality Matrix loaded. IS Unit MJOLNIR, Core AI Epsilon loaded. Running DNA Scan. Match found. Pilot: Kira Orthun. Syncing with brain activity…_

Wha…

_Complete._

…Did you just talk in my mind?

_Synchronization with brain activity permits this. Are you uncomfortable with this, Pilot Orthun?_

Uh… no. Also, it's just Kira. Not 'Pilot Orthun'.

_Copy that. Preference have been set. Saving… Also, please call out the physical unit._

Very well. MJOLNIR!

It felt like a banana peel was being put on me as the slimy feeling core of the black gel layer made its way across my skin. After that came the iconic dark green armor of the Master Chief from Halo: Combat Evolved.

I felt a weight in my hands and looked down. Huh, the helmet.

Giving it a toss, I flipped it around a few times before putting it on my head.

_HUD loading. Standby._

_Kira, we're going to be undergoing some diagnostics. Let her help with your mechanical arm._

"Understood." Epsilon, do you mind helping me?

_Just E._

Hm?

_I would like to be called 'E' rather than Epsilon._

I suppose if I'll have you call me Kira, that's fair. Very well, E. Mind helping me?

_Running tests for optimization. Stand by._

_Melchior Progress… 3% and climbing._

One of the small bots, this one being a spherical silver one with a dark blue eye, flew over to me. Over its camera lens I could see the name Casper emblazoned onto it. Its voice synthesizer cranked out audio, _"Pilot Orthun, please look up and down and center the target reticule that appears on your Heads Up Display to the designated targets."_

_Enabling reticule… receiving data for designated targets._

Two small blue orbs appeared in my sight and I looked up and down.

"_Left and right."_

I repeated the exercise as the Melchior chimed out that progress was now at roughly 50 percent.

"_It seems that you've mostly been optimized. Good work, Epsilon," _Tabane cheered, _"Okay Kira, you can put your clothes back on… actually no, it would be best if you had experience in the armor. Take a walk around, alright? We'll be right out."_

_I have fully calibrated your mechanical arm. It should function as if it was never separated._

I tested that to make sure, the only sounds I could hear were a few servos whirring but other than that almost silent. Hm, that's pretty good. It doesn't feel any different.

Another room where it seemed rather familiar, seeing as I played through Halo when I was a kid.

"_I think you know what this one's for!"_ Tabane said rather excitedly, _"Stand in the center and the bar will start revolving around you. You might feel a bit of a sting when the shields go down but don't worry about it!"_

I stood in for the Energy Shield test, grunting at the sting.

_No physical damage reported._

Yeah, I don't know, it does sting though.

_As a side note, the Energy Shields are strong against bullets. They have medium effectiveness against energy based weapons such as lasers and are all but useless in a melee fight. One good hit with a melee weapon will knock the shields down, leaving our IS Shield to take damage._

Got it.

After that, Tabane then took us through another set of hallways to where I'd start with weapons diagnostics and all of that.

"So, what weapons-" Mickey was interrupted as the ceiling itself seemed to shake and the lights flickered, "What the hell…?"

"Look out!" In a flash Natasha had brought out her IS and dragged the two of them back, I myself grabbing Tabane and pulling us forward, as part of the ceiling came down on us. Her voice was muffled now, "Shinonono, Kira? Are you two alright?!"

"We're fine!" Tabane said, coughing a bit, "I don't know what the hell is going on!" The lights suddenly all turned red, "What? Who'd attack this place? Let alone know where we were!" She then took a breath, "You three need to follow the bots back in the unlocking room if you can make it there. We're going to press forward and get to the other emergency exit. The bots should lead you to one of the emergency escapes around here, but if not, just follow the glowing arrows on the ground."

"Got it!"

"You should be able to find some weapons, clearance code to the bots is Rollington!"

"Understood. We'll try to communicate-"

"Let's maintain radio silence, who knows who it could be?" Tabane quickly interrupted as a small chestplate appeared on her, "Let's go. I'd have wanted to do weapons testing first, but it seems we'll have to cut that short. Full unlock: Rotheburg Storm Kansas Gamma Mjolnir."

"_Full Unlock achieved. Displaying weapon arsenal."_

A list of weapons scrolled across my screen. Hm, which ones would be best for our situation…

"Let's go with the assault rifle on backup, pistol main."

_You merely need to think it._

Understood, E.

The pistol appeared in my hands and I practiced a few movements with it and pulled it up for aiming. Good, nothing seems to be too bad.

Tabane had produced a small knife and pistol and nodded for us to go.

The hallways were silent except for our footsteps, red lights flooding the entire hallway. We were ready for anything, but it was unsettling that this island in the middle of nowhere would be attacked.

We soon came up to a doorway, and Tabane's hand knife split open to reveal a small key looking device. She slid her finger around the door frame and then held her knife near it, "On my mark."

I silently nodded as she counted down from three, "Three… two… one… mark!"

The door slid open to reveal a big empty room without anything in it, but all red lighting everywhere. I shifted my pistol's gaze around the place and readied to strike at any targets.

_Calibrating Motion Tracker…_

"Let's move on," Tabane said, keeping her pistol at the ready as we went along. I froze and whipped around, holding my pistol, ready to shoot, "What is it?"

"Gut feeling…" I mumbled, "I'll watch our six until E can get the motion tracker up."

It was just creepy walking through the dark and empty halls, with nothing to meet us, yet we were both jumpy as a spring. About ten minutes later my motion tracker came online, but it was still blank.

Seventeen minutes in since our parting and I saw a blur on the motion tracker, "Tabane, blur on the tracker. Unknown source, marked as hostile."

"We should be expecting our uninvited guests soon then," she noted, "Keep on the lookout."

Thirty seconds more and then there were at least ten signatures up ahead, slowly advancing. I relayed the information to said she'd stay behind while I would go up ahead. Apparently the MJOLNIR suit comes with nifty abilities already.

_Active Camo initialized. Countdown timer set._

As I moved the timer started counting down from two minutes and at the end the camo would fade and I'd become very visible again. I had to move slowly once in human sight though, because moving too quickly would show my outline, even if it would look like nothing more than a mirage. However, it still didn't make me invisible to thermal sightings.

Ten soldiers eventually came into my sight and I slowed down, with a minute and seven seconds left on the clock. How about sound dampening, E?

_Be wary about that, your footsteps will still be just as loud as they normally are._

Understood.

I pressed myself up against the wall as they came by. All women, with some high powered looking rifles and one in the back with a LMG. I waited until they all passed by me, with five seconds to spare on the clock, before moving in.

The knife formed in my hands as I merely called it mentally and I shanked the probable squad leader in the neck before moving on. I managed to get one more and was in the process of killing another when they turned to the sound of the first body hitting the ground.

With that it turned into a firefight, or at least, for them. I dashed in close and stabbed some while shooting the others with my pistol in my robotic hand. The group was quickly dispatched and I decided to loot the LMG for now. Huh, I don't recognize the model but it's definitely European make, I don't recognize it as any American make guns.

"All clear," I reported as Tabane came forward.

"As deadly as your friends claim." She noted, "We're close now, that place we passed by was the secondary hangar, so we're nearby the emergency exit for that."

I would make a comment about that being rather anticlimactic but I know better than that.

An explosion rang out, blowing off one of the walls. In stepped a massive behemoth of a machine, black and sliver with a red core in the center.

_Warning! Unidentified Hostile IS Detected!_

What?!

"Kira, behind us! I'll get it out, just hold on long enough! It's weakly shielded as the readings say, buy me two minutes!"

I reloaded the rifle, "Understood. Oi, ugly!"

Opening fire, I broke off to the left as Tabane went backwards, spraying the black machine with bullets. They whizzed through the air only to be thrown to the side by the shield that came up.

_Click! Click! Click!_

The Assault Rifle went to my back and I began shooting the pistol to distract it from going after Tabane. Hear more clicking. Drop clip. Grab another from my chestplate. Shove in the clip. Ready to fire again.

The dark room was lit up with every muzzle flash before I tossed the pistol onto my side, pulling out the Assault Rifle and reloading that. Man, this gun needs a grenade launcher attachment.

_I'll see what we can do about that. And also, shotgun?_

Much—dodge slam to the face and a gun shot!—obliged!

The Assault Rifle faded away into the shotgun from Combat Evolved. Take this, motherfucker!

With a loud _bang_, the shotgun blasted away at the mechanical unit that came at me. Before I could fire another shot it lunged but I whipped forward and smashed the thing with my shotgun.

"Kira! Back here!"

I turned around and found that there was a protrusion in the wall that started opening up, Tabane standing near it and firing at the machine close to me, "Get over here!"

Sprinting double time, I closed the distance as the opening wall revealed a MANTIS. Oh yeah.

Tabane didn't tell me what I had to do before I climbed up and put myself into the MANTIS unit, initializing it. My robotic arm moved on its own, E noting that she was helping me configure it.

_MANTIS configured for basic piloting. I will guide you on its usage as we go._

Just tell me how to aim and shoot.

_Very well. There is a joystick with triggers._

Perfect. Look alive, mother-can-uckers!

The room flashed white and a loud series of _bababababang_ filled the air with the pulled triggers, annihilating the mechanical unit that came after us, leaving nothing but smoking remains afterwards. Heh, perfect.

"Take it with you," Tabane called from the outside, "And we'll have it self-destruct on the way out."

Soon enough we had reached out destination, coming out on a small boat with a single machine gun that I mounted as Tabane started the boat up. The sound alerted our attackers as the motion tracker went into a frenzy. They must've been staged nearby, not putting in more than what they needed for now.

_Activating self-destruct sequence._ E said as I pulled myself out of the MANTIS unit before getting onto the boat.

"This is Tabane," she announced, "Natasha, do you read me?"

"_This is Natasha. We've made it safely out, all of us. Except for the bots."_

"Hm?"

"_The enemy seemed hellbent on capturing them. They told us to leave them to get to safety."_

"But why? They're just calibration and maintenance bots. I set them specifically so that as soon as they unlock an IS or try to that section is purged from their drives…" she suddenly looked like she was about to start crying, her voice dropping to a whisper, "Wait…"

"_I don't know. Let's worry about that later."_

"Copy that. I'll set the coordinates for where you need to go, we'll link up there," Tabane finished strongly before looking like she was trying to ignore something. She tapped a few keys on the touch screen dashboard as I got off the gun. There was a bit of beeping, and Tabane looked surprised.

_Melchior Doctor Shinonono, we regret to inform you we have been captured by the enemy._

_Balthazar However, as per Directive Zero-Four-Seven-Eight we are initiating self-destruct sequence._

_Casper Doctor Shinonono, I, for one, would like to say in my final moments that it was a pleasure working with you._

_Melchior Dearest Creator, please do not forget us._

_Balthazar It was a pleasure, Doctor Shinonono._

"No!" Tabane screamed. She was drowned out by a massive airship pulling out off of the island. The airship was sleek and black, as if for stealth. Its design almost looked like a B2 Spirit except for infantry carrying, "But-!"

The world lit up in a beautiful but tragic display of orange, yellow, and red painted across a blue and white sky.

Tabane sank to her knees, "I never… I never did give them my full attention… but they were still my creations… like children…"

As the burning pieces of debris fell upon the island Tabane had used to test equipment before, I wrapped her in a hug, not really caring for the possibility of flashbacks. Because sometimes, all a person needs is a hug when they're down.

…Something has begun, though. Something worth attacking, let alone tracing, this location that is so arbitrary that you wouldn't even think twice about this island. I doubt it's even plotted on a world map.

But yet I feel this is only the beginning…

* * *

**And you thought it was just going to be me rewriting Prototype Spartan with the same story arcs and plot but varied and better text. Kekeke. NOPE. **

**Rebuild is going to be an entirely new beast, an entirely new story. Ish. So to those of you that read Prototype Spartan… well, just don't expect things to be the same. In fact, just ignore the original one.**

**So, I hope you all enjoyed this one. Can you believe two years ago I put out the first chapter of Prototype Spartan? Man, a lot changes in two years.**

**Anyways, time to do a quick run through of the chapter just so I can explain things I feel need explaining.**

**Yeah, it's unrealistic that Kira and Pals can kill Russian soldiers in D.C. Except that is supposed to highlight just how incredibly **_**fucked up**_** their lives are. They **_**are**_** capable. They did, after all, fight their way out. Besides, the will to survive is an incredibly strong one.**

**So then we move onto the Hybrid scene. Prototype Spartan was that one in a million chance, oh hey let's use the core on this dood and see how well that goes. Oh no. You can tell here that Kira's obviously been planned to take the core. That was something that irked me with the original PS.**

**Theeeen the trauma parts. Just getting that bit of characterization out of the way nice and early for Kira. Because it ain't going to be pretty. Or helpful for him. And then guess who's going to IS Academy. Yeah.**

**And then the Proving Grounds scenes. Not much to say there.**

**Anyways, that's all for now in regards to this chapter.**

**Also, I had this awesome idea.**

**So you know how there's a lot of fanfics about having a new male IS pilot? What if all of the really known authors of those stories all got together to make: THE ISPENDABLES. As in, The Expendables, Male IS Pilot Style :D Though that would require a LOT of effort, enough that I wouldn't try to organize it. But still, just think about it. How awesome would that be?**


	2. Index Two: Brothers In Arms

**Yeeeeeeeah sorry for the wait! I was... busy, with a LOT of stuff. Like college applications. And Storms Overhead, but here I am again! Then again, this is a side project, so please don't expect it to be updated too much all the time XD**

**Anyways, here we go! Chapter 2! Tried to keep this in the same tone as before, but not sure about this chapter as much. Seeing that I didn't write for this for a while, keeping in Kira's right tone and trying not to go reference heavy (I might have snuck in one or two here) was a liiiiiittle difficult.**

* * *

**Index Two: **Brothers in Arms

"_Watch your buddy's back, and he'll watch yours."_

* * *

**[Classified Coordinates]**

"**Ocean's Eleven"**

**Neutral Waters, Pacific Ocean**

**April 15****th****, 1834 Hours**

"What happened?!" Natasha asked as we pulled up to their small raft, "We saw the ship explode-!"

"Self-destruction…" Tabane hesitantly admitted, "Melchior, Balthazar, and Casper destroyed themselves to prevent capture as per directives." She looked like she was almost ready to cry, "I never did treat them with the best that I could…"

Natasha hugged her as Romeo, Mickey, and she stepped onto her boat, "We should leave for now. They might come looking for us at this rate. I know some of them definitely saw us leaving."

"I'll take piloting the boat," Natasha said, "Every keep your guns ready."

E, do you think it's possible to lend out my guns?

_It should. Let me configure those settings. What would you like?_

I will need SRS99C-S2 Anti-Material and the BR55HB SR Battle Rifle.

_Understood._

The two weapons which weren't as heavy as I thought they'd be appeared in my hands, with me giving a bit of an 'oomph'. I held them out to Mickey and Romeo, Mickey with the BR and Romeo with the sniper rifle, "Cover us. I'll handle the main gun. Let's get to work."

I hopped onto the main gun, which was a little back from behind the edge of the boat. Probably for a bit of wider range, I would've put it on a swivel on the rail so I didn't have to account for firing over the rail. Eh, whatever.

The engine of the boat guzzled as we rode along the silent waters, eyes open for anything coming out way. Nohting for now…

"I'm reading incoming signatures." Natasha announced as I spun up the gun and Romeo began scanning the horizons, "Can anyone get a sighting confirmation on those?"

"Skies are clear," Romeo announced.

"Boat." I pointed at two very bland boats… with a few gunwoman on them. E, do we have any protective things?

_We possess a Bubble Shield which should give us some protection from all sides. However we will be unable to shoot out of it._

Keep it on hand in case they get any funny ideas, "Natasha, Tabane, keep your IS units active. Romeo, Mickey, keep your heads down. Unknown if hostile ye-" Gunshots echoed out, "Never mind! Hostile targets! Natasha, keep us moving as fast as we can! Serpentine as best as you can. Romeo, get sniping on them-"

_We possess a M41 Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon in our arsenal. If we can maintain long enough lock, the enemy ship poses no threat to us._

Good, let's get on that, "Mickey, on the main gun! Buy me some time to get a lock! On my mark we switch spots! Drop the gun and just make it here!"

"Understood! You got a shield for it though? I'd rather not get my head lopped off!"

E?

_The Deployable Cover piece we have is capable of being fired from one side. Shall I call up the Equipment?_

Yes, please.

The small device made a bit of clunking sound as it fell into my hand. I threw it onto the ground and the blue shield appeared, blocking shots. I test fired, the bullets going through the Deployable Cover on our end, "Go!"

Mickey dropped his gun, the Battle Rifle smacking the ground as I got off, feeling the weapon appear in my hands. That's going to take a while to get used to, huh? Should've told me it was a rocket launcher, though. I would've bit a bit more prepared.

_I apologize; I am used to referring to objects by their full name as compared to shorthand. I will note this preference._

Thanks. Let's get a lock-on to those guys for now, shall we?

A small mechanism slid out as I leaned over the edge to get around the Deployable Cover, acting as an aiming lens. A steady _beep_ sound came with higher frequency as E did the calculations, three red triangles centering themselves on the target.

They fired at me, but their bullets pinged off as the first layer, the Energy Shields, absorbed the fire. The bar slowly ticked down under the withering fire, but it was long enough to hold them to get a good enough lock.

_Lock achieved. Fire when ready._

"Rocket outbound!" I yelled, alerting my teammates. With that, I fired the rocket, using up both shots just to be sure. The small gunboat went up in a massive explosion, screams of pain echoing across the rough oceans. Mickey stopped firing as I reached down and deactivated the Deployable Cover, right before it vanished from my hands. Are you putting that away, E?

_Yes, it is much safer this way. While we can retrieve our weapons with some emergency systems, it would be better to store them. Not to mention that while there are shields, they do not extend to the equipment._

Understood. Now-

_Warning: Aerial motion detected! You should keep your rockets loaded!_

Need ammo!

A box appeared in my hands and I put it on the ground before kicking it open, finding two more rockets. E walked me through how to reload the rocket launcher and I was up and ready to get a lock-on again, rocket launcher on my right shoulder and held by my right hand.

"Eyes up, everyone! E's detected movement in the skies!"

"Not seeing phantom dots, then!" Natasha confirmed, "Keep your wits about you! Hey kid!"

"Who, me?" Romeo asked, Mickey manning the gun.

"Yes, you! Keep up sights for us! You said you were your group's sniper back in DC, right? Put those skills to good use!"

"Kira, toss me another mag just in case," E?

_On it._

A sniper rifle magazine came into my left hand and I tossed it underhand to Romeo, who reloaded his sniper rifle and then brought up the binoculars, "Kira if you've got a zoom function I want you looking the other way. Mickey, keep us posted from our six. Assume front of the boat is twelve."

"Got it," we said together. Normally I took command, but if it dealt with an outpost and holding it or just plain sniping, I'd leave that to Romeo because the guy knew his stuff in these situations. He was our ghost unit before in paintball. Never seen, never heard. You only saw the after effects.

Two minutes and nothing so far… I wouldn't relax yet.

"I see a chopper coming from our nine," Romeo said, "Loaded for bear. Kira, get a lock, fire when in range if I don't do anything about this heli. Mickey, hold me down."

I nodded while Romeo climbed onto the roof of the boat with his sniper rifle, Mickey reaching up and keeping his legs down, "Kira, get ready to catch me if I fall though, I don't want to get left behind."

"Understood."

"I'm going to try to get a hit on it from here." Romeo said in a cold, detached way, "Natasha, have you attempted contact?"

"Not responding to any frequencies."

Romeo looked down the scope before letting out an amused sort of hum, "No symbols or country signs. Assuming these are pirates. Give me a second… Natasha, give me a speed. Kira, if you've got it, I need wind speeds."

"45 nautical miles an hour!" Natasha called out, "We're travelling West, by the way!"

E?

_Reading approximately 14 miles per hour to the East. Putting this option on your HUD for future reference._

"Fourteen to the East, Romeo!"

"Good." He mumbled before looking down the scope, "Four shots in the magazine. Let's get to work."

The sound of the rifle being fired filled the air before Romeo bit back a curse, "Damnit! Hit the side…" He readied the rifle again before looking down the scope, "Steady…"

The rifle fired again and in a second we heard an explosion, "Fuel tanks."

Natasha seemed genuinely impressed, "Could've used a sniper like you on my squad a year back."

"Kira, you see any other fliers?"

I looked around again with the binoculars and found another helicopter coming from our three, "Three o'clock, Romeo."

Romeo moved over the readjusted his aim, finding the flier, "This one's just to scare the crap out of them. Same conditions, correct?"

"Yes, same conditions as before," I reported as Romeo looked down the scope.

"Your speed doesn't matter if it's death that you're running from." Romeo growled before firing.

I don't know where he was aiming, but suddenly the helicopter began to spin out of control. He must aimed for the cockpit. Another shot, and the helicopter exploded. Fuel tanks again, huh?

"Whoa," Natasha let out a whistle, "Did _not _know your boy here could snipe like that."

Romeo climbed down from the boat and handed me the rifle as he reloaded, sighing, "Don't ever call me 'boy'. I don't consider myself a boy, especially not after that war. _Especially_ not after the crap I've seen through."

"I didn't mean any offense," Natasha quickly said, "I'll keep to steering."

"Romeo?" I raised an eyebrow as he walked over to Tabane.

"Doctor Shinonono," Romeo said as he knelt over Tabane, "Are you alright now?"

She had stopped crying, but was still rather shaken, "I… I just feel bad for never appreciating the units I created… I just…"

Romeo nodded, "I know what you mean. You don't know what you've got until it's gone. I don't mean to sound insensitive, but you need to pick yourself up. If you don't, will their sacrifice therefore be in vain?"

"…" she didn't say anything, "Yes, you are correct. I… I will ensure they did not sacrifice themselves for nothing." She stood up, looking determined.

You know, I thought the whole world saw her as a hyperactive genius. Not some somewhat brooding scientist.

_You would be surprised at what lies underneath the persona people show to the world. She is not as… perky as you would believe. In more ways than one._

Eh- whaaaat?! Why would I want to know that?!

_Common psychological studies of male teenagers such as yourself indicate-_

No! I am not like that! Dammit, can't you like, read my memories or something if you are connected to my head?!

_I found that to be an invasion of privacy. Also, my background programming has also assigned a subconscious password lock to certain memories which indicate you do not wish to remember them._

…What?

_I will explain how exactly your bodily and mental functions have changed due to our fusion at a later time, when there is considerably less combat risk. For now we must ensure our group survives._

I guess I can go with that for now. I do want a full explanation later.

_Understood. Returning to combat duties would be a good way to pass the time, then._

Got it.

With that, I handed Romeo the sniper rifle after reloading it as I turned back to Tabane, "You good?"

"Yep!" she said with a small grin, "Natasha, follow the coordinates I set there, it'll take us back to one of my secondary labs, we'll finish up the rest of calibration there."

* * *

**[Classified Coordinates]**

"**Man and Machine"**

**Neutral Waters, Pacific Ocean**

**April 15****th****, 2043 Hours**

"_Calibrations complete."_ Tabane announced over the PA system.

The sealed room's door opened with a hiss of steam and I stepped out into the lit hallways. Ah, full shield capability and also weapon calibration with it. It felt good.

_Optimization complete, now that I have had time to fully calculate everything. Shall I explain the concept of our union to you?_

Before I go to sleep, it might help me think on it.

_Understood. If you do not mind, I will be in standby mode. Think of it as sleep for me._

Uh… alright. You er… have a good night.

…_Thank you, Kira._

"Alright," I said as Tabane came out to meet me with the others, "E's sleeping for the moment. What's left?"

"Not much, actually. We just need to work on your cover story and then we can get you prepped for IS Academy. We can run some basic simulations tomorrow and get you really acquainted with all of the systems that MJOLNIR has." Tabane replied, "So, who's up for some dinner? I think I still have some food here, so we should be set."

Natasha looked a little upset, so as Mickey and Romeo went with Tabane, I talked to her, "Hey, something on your mind?"

She gave me a small smile for being worried, then shook her head, at the same time wrinkling the light grey shirt she was wearing, "Just have to go back and all. It was a real blast with Tabane, though. Silvero Gospel certainly had fun with her."

Natasha brought her left hand up, showing the glove with an American eagle with outstretched wings on the outside, "Hey Serge, mind saying hi to our new bud?"

"_Hello, Pilot Orthun!"_ said a male voice in a rather excited fashion, the eagle lighting up, _"Oh, I best change frequencies. I might disturb your friend who is on standby at the moment."_

"_Too late." _Came a rather irked E's voice, _"It matters not, anyways. The annoying part of going into standby is going through the usual routine of making sure everything is okay for you to go on standby. It is similar to a human thinking if everything is done for the day before sleeping."_

They began to chat as Natasha and I did while we walked down the hallway, our footsteps and voices the only thing keeping the silence at bay.

You know E, is there a way to dismount from MJOLNIR?

E paused her conversation with Silvero Gospel, _Yes. Please be warned that you are splitting the core up though. Part of it is literally __**in you**__. By dismounting, you leave the core possibly exposed. I can take limited action while you are dismounted, however many fluid action such as rolls to the side will be out of my capabilities._

Oh. Neat.

_Please note that spending too much time separated like that may also have unforeseen circumstances. There have not been any studies on the effects of separation._

Duly noted. I will try not to keep us separated.

_Thank you. If you do not mind, I shall be returning to my conversation with Serge._

"It seems that Serge is quite friendly with Epsilon-"

"E. She wants to be called E."

"Oh? Okay, E. He's taken quite the liking to her, actually. You spend enough time talking with him and you understand him like any other person. It's hard to forget he's actually a smart AI. Though I really do wish he could have a physical body. He's like a younger hyperactive brother that I never had."

…Huh. What sort of relationship would E and I have then? I mean, we're physically closer, but what does that translate to?

…Uh, shit. If we're linked, can she read my thoughts?

E sounded as if she was taking a quick breath, _Yes. However, I can decrease our mental sync to where I can blot it out. Please warn me if you are about to have some sort of perverse thought. Also, if you do not mind, I have found rumors of a drug that supposedly suppresses wet dreams. Since we share mind space, would you mind taking those before going to sleep?_

…You really need to be briefed on my condition.

_I apologize. I believe the ones most crucial to my estimation of you are the ones mentally locked._

…I guess so.

_I see. We will discuss this at a later time, no? When it is far more appropriate._

Sure, let's go with that.

"Mental chat?" Natasha laughed as entered the eating area.

"Yeah…" I nodded, looking around. I found Romeo about to take a swig of something that he shouldn't be drinking, "Romeo, get that shit away from your mouth right now!"

"Fuck you," he said coldly, "I'm self-medicating, dammit. Besides, you don't have a right to tell me that, you smoked when you were fifteen."

"Asshole," I grumbled, sitting down.

"You smoke?" Natasha gave me a very curious and predatory eyebrow raise.

"Serious shit went down when I was fifteen. I only smoked three times, one cigarette each, under my uncle's supervision so I wouldn't get addicted to the little things." I explained, "And they were only when shit got too real for me. No excuse for you, Romeo."

"I saw shit you didn't see back in the States. You just went in there and stormed the place. I was the scout. I got to see what the fuck was going on in there before you got there, and by that point you just shot them up," he almost hissed, "So don't mind if I drink one damn glass of wine."

"Fine, just don't get your liver shot out." I said with a sigh.

"One glass isn't going to kill me. Besides, it's nothing more than a bit of wine. I'm not going to be drinking beer or liquor. You know I'm a man with class."

"Whatever," I shook my head, "Just don't drink too much."

"I know, I know." He repeated, taking another sip, "Mickey decided just to eat a light snack and head off to sleep. You should talk to him sometime, though. He seems a bit on edge. With everything that's been going on I'm not surprised. He's always been more emotionally connected than us."

"I'll see to it later," I nodded, "Though I'm not hungry. You two take care, I think I'll head to sleep."

"Got it." Romeo said as I began to walk away, "I'll just be waiting here, I'll wake you if you're needed."

Sorry to cut the conversation short, E.

_It is fine. We were wrapping up our discussion, anyways._

Oh, okay. What'd you two talk about?

_Mainly some piloting terms. Since you are the first to wield me, I have yet to be put through my paces. Tabane should have the virtual simulations running by tomorrow, though._

Understood. I'll need to keep up with my fighting skills. What is our status on the cover story if you release that I am an IS Pilot?

_Tabane is hammering out the final details. She will most likely present it to you tomorrow, after we run you through your paces._

Got it. Hey, you think before I go and sleep we could try accessing those sealed memories? It would help… understand me better.

_That is a wise choice of actions. I will direct you to your sleeping quarters with waypoints. Standby._

I followed the set of waypoints to a very sparsely decorated room, if you could consider a dresser and a bed decorated. There was a note on the dresser from Tabane, saying that she didn't normally have guests but she had prepped a few rooms in the event she ever did.

I lay on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Something came into my left hand and I took a peek. It was a small remote with only one red button on it.

_This is an emergency kill process switch. If am communicating to you and suddenly stop, please do not hesitate to push this button. It will forcibly lower our sync to the point that we can only communicate like this to each other, but I will not be able to access your memories that you sealed off. Our sync needs to be quite high for me to this._

How do I increase my sync, then?

_It is difficult at first… and to explain it. The best way to explain how to sync well is simply to not have clashing mindsets or lose focus. If we are both focused on a task, sync is high. If not, well, you get the rest._

Got it. So… do I just relax and let you in?

_You will need to perpetuate the thought of letting me in. Being a Hybrid is not easy, but it has its perks. Needless to say, many things that can be seen as pictures are stored as such in the IS. You still have your memory, however, there is another copy in the IS to be stored. Be warned that attempting to edit these and replace the one in your head is possible, but comes with major risks._

I see…

_But never mind for now. Shall we commence?_

Yes.

I began to focus the thought 'Let E into my memories'.

Five minutes later I heard screaming and immediately pressed the kill button.

_You… you… she… you… you… you…_

E, E?! Are you okay?! Oh shit…

_I am… I am… okay. That… that was… you… I apologize for any teasing of a sexual nature towards you._ _I had no idea… I am truly, truly-_

E. It is fine. Just don't do it again.

I could hear her taking what seemed to be large breaths, _I… how could anyone go through such a thing…_ _How could someone so young as you deal with…_

I don't. I just try to live with the shit that went down when I was fifteen. Try being the keyword. Do you think you can sleep… er… standby well tonight?

_I believe that I can…_

I… I didn't trigger the first stage of rampancy, did I?

E laughed this off, _No, you did not. Tabane has long informed me of the fact that I have limits just as she does as well. In fact, we have often debated back and forth about several problems and she accepts my point of view at times. I may not be truly 'alive' as in breathing air, but this illusion is enough. Also, melancholia is when I am clinically depressed, and caused by mistreatment or some other form of sadness. You should not be concerned until I start making remarks that can be seen as philosophical musings. _

And if you do?

_Then please contact Tabane right away without my knowledge._

Understood. Anyways, E… I think I'm going off to sleep. Wake me up if you get a nightmare.

_I cannot have nightmares, Kira. While there may be some sort of loop that leads me back to viewing that file, for my own observations can also be stored as a video file, it is me accessing that file rather than a subcon-_

I know. But from what I understand, a nightmare is whenever you see something while you're not 'awake' that troubles you. So while it may not be some brain sciences for you, it most definitely is like that. So I'll see it as a nightmare.

…_I see. I… appreciate the sentiment, Kira._

Alright. Now, let's get to sleep now, shall we?

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

E however, was not sleeping. She was rather conversing with Tabane, who was going over the data they had gotten so far. Tabane typed using the keyboard, the _click-clack_ of the keys singing in rapid succession while a holographic model of E stood on a podium. Her holographic representation was dressed very much like a high school girl, decked out in a sailor uniform with a skirt that was around knee length, and long hair that went down to her shoulders, however she was all blue, the clothes only seen by the fact they were different shades of blue.

"How's our Spartan doing?"

E paused to consider her answer, "He is doing well."

"There's a record of your kill switch being pushed."

"I wanted to access his memories with his consent and told him if I seemed like I was panicking to press it." She looked away, "It was horrifying. To think that humans are capable of doing such a thing to each other…"

"I don't suppose you'll tell me?"

"Directive 192-B12 does not permit me to share those memories. I have my own memories of seeing them, but I did not copy them into my own storage. They are still locked away in Kira's mind."

"Hm… Do you regret your choice now that you've seen them?"

"No." E said firmly, "It still stands he is our best bet for making a stand for the male side of life. Despite the fact our recruiting of him went… off the rails, we still managed to get him to pilot MJOLNIR. It was hard finding him in DC. It is nothing but what you would call luck that Natasha brought him to us. But I digress, he is still the best choice, is he not, _Equalaris, The Woman Who Desires Equality_?"

Tabane flushed slightly,, "Please don't tease me with my handle, E." She shook her head wistfully, "If only, though, that the IS did not have the effect it did. I did mean for it to be a way that women could get more respect in the world, to increase their standing, but not to this extent."

"Indeed. That was a miscalculation on my part."

"Psychology isn't one of your best areas, though. Don't blame yourself, it's hard to create a mathematically accurate model for this sort of thing."

"It still stands that I should have been able to create a better predictive model judging by my capabilities."

"Like I said, don't worry about it." Tabane scrolled though some camera views, "I still do not understand why you chose him. Even if he made it into our pool of candidates to take up the MJOLNIR unit by becoming a Hybrid, he was one of the lesser choices."

"He has displayed proficiency in multiple weapon types for someone his age." She raised a finger to stop Tabane from interrupting by arguing that all of them had good weapon proficiency, "We know that he has influence and while he may not know it himself, already has influence in other areas than just his hometown and with the title 'Shooting Star of DC' he is already seen as a hero. The other candidates so far did not have this influence. They may have been better choices on a social level with better interaction with others and better leadership skills, but he has a launching pad. He also is the best fighter out of all of them in his age group; I have no doubts that he will excel in IS Academy."

"Is there another reason?"

"…When I first came across his profile for when we were choosing potential receivers of me and this unit, he was the first to jump out at me. And that was after thoroughly looking through 456 profiles. He was the only one I came back to as well."

Tabane looked somewhat concerned, but then again E was a 'smart AI', her thinking process much like herself, "Really now?"

"I do not know how else to explain this. It is a phenomenon that only manifested itself when reading Orthun Kira's profile."

Tabane nodded and went back to the screen, "It's sad though, that we must make these children fight."

"It is. Doubly so that the only way he is going to get better without actually putting his life on the line will be fight other children at IS Academy. But he must become the beacon of hope with which to prove that males have not been reduced to nothing. He may not be the hero that the world wants, or even _be _a hero… but he is certainly the man, the fighter, the _anything_ the world needs. The other choices, even if they are better at combat than he is, are too old, and even then they've served in the military. It would be difficult to persuade them not to show this to their country. But Orthun has shown that he has no allegiance to a country, seeing that he has been cynical about the US Government with the social restructuring."

"But what about Natasha, why keep her here?"

"She is attached to Serge, or Silvero Gospel. She cares more for him than she does for her job as a pilot."

"Huh…"

"Will that be all, Tabane? I would like to get back to standby mode."

"That's all for now, E. Keep me posted on any developments with him."

* * *

**[Classified Coordinates]**

"**Back In the Saddle"**

**Neutral Waters, Pacific Ocean**

**April 16****th****, 0600 Hours**

I still don't why I need to do this. Haven't I shown my proficiency with a weapon already?

_We need to fine tune operation of MJOLNIR. For that, we need combat and operational data. Simulations should help out with that._

Ah.

_Most of the heavy arms aren't needed in this, we merely need small arms and some vehicle operation data._

Vehicle what now?

_Tabane saw fit to create some vehicles for you to drive._

Those wouldn't happen to be modeled after vehicles from Halo now, would they?

_Was there ever a vehicle in Halo called a Puma?_

Uh… no, I don't think so.

_Then you do not have to worry._

Okay then. Let's go.

The doors to the 'The Pit' as it was called. It was a massive metal maze with various hazards, all simulated.

I stepped through the doors, an orange glow appearing as I did. The metal maze began to form as E put the assault rifle in my hand. A wooden door appeared in the hallway to block my path.

_Motion tracker: Initialized. Munitions tracker: Initialized. Shield and vitals monitoring: Initialized._

_Beginning timing and scoring in three… two… one… mark._

_ Score: 0/20000 _

_Complete the Objectives As Fast As Possible_

On that, I kicked down the door and entered. My motion tracker picked up on movement to my left with a red dot making itself visible before I opened fire. The hologram fizzled out of existence, with +100 showing up on the score counter.

As I shot another target that came up around the corner as I advanced through the maze with, I thought I heard a hiss around me. I dove out of the way instinctively and watched the rocket soar above where my head had been. The 'enemy' that had shot it ducked behind a corner to avoid being shot at. E, got grenades?

_For this simulation you have four fragmentation grenades. You can find others around the simulation._

Perfect. Mind if I have one?

_Standby._

I felt the weight in my hand and quickly pulled the pin before chucking it down the hallway where I had come from. The fizz of a hologram with the explosion was very satisfying, and I continued on my merry way.

Soon enough (with my score sitting around 3000 points), I found myself at a metal door with a breaching charge right next to it.

The words came into my eyesight… er… whatever it is. I don't think I'm really seeing it, it's just that with the computer integration it registers in my sight.

_ Objective: Rescue the Hostages _

Alright, let's do this.

I grabbed the breaching charge and a hologram appeared on the door on where to place it. Is this just the simulation or…?

_No, given the objective and the equipment, I can calculate where to best place the charges or any other technology. It just a few calculations, really._

Okay, neat.

_Syncing detonator. Ready to detonate on your mark._

How many are we dealing with… seeing three pacing around on the motion tracker… Actually, I need a different weapon. Mind swapping out for the pistol?

_On your waist. I figured we might as well always have the sidearm out._

Good thinking.

I put the assault rifle on my back and drew the pistol, putting my back to the wall.

Three. Two. One. Mark.

The door was blasted off its hinges as I came in, dust and smoke filling the air.

_Switching to thermal vision._

Though the dust clouds I saw heat outlines of everyone, the hostages on their knees or forced to lie down on the ground. The enemies were the ones scrambling for weapons, making them easy to pick out.

One, two, three, four. Four dead enemies on the floor.

Or there would, anyways, if they didn't phase out seeing that they were holograms.

I moved on after checking that each hostage was uninjured or at least not wounded. One needed a minor bandage, but there was a first aid kit for me to use.

_Objective: Complete _

_ New Objective: Advance to Waypoint D _

What's so bad about getting to the next- Oh no this is an open field. This is _very _bad.

_We've decided to skip past some of the other training. Your proficiency has been shown there, and you will be further tested at the final waypoint. We're going straight to vehicle testing._

…Glad to know you've got faith in me.

_The data backs you up._

Good to know.

I stayed low while advancing to the area that E pointed out, finding a small jeep like vehicle. Oh come on, I thought there weren't any Halo vehicles!

_There weren't any vehicles called a Puma in Halo, though._

Ugh, it just looks like a Warthog. But whatever, let's just get in this thing. I'm still hoping that everything Tabane made for this suit is not _everything_ is based off Halo…

_Your odds are severely low._

Crap. Ah well, screw it. I'll just hop in the-

I hit the deck as a loud _ping_ broke out, a bullet mark engraving itself on the Warthog's side. Well, I knew there'd be snipers! This is why I hate open fields!

Getting in the Warthog— _Puma_ – Never you mind! It doesn't really matter now, does it?!

…_I suppose. Interfacing with the Puma, bringing up statistics on your screen._

A speedometer and blue tracks appeared on my HUD (as I will now call it rather than sight). The heck is with the tracks?

_They are a predictive model based on speed and wheel angle. And I suggest you floor the pedal. I am picking up on signs of heavy artillery fire. Also, watch out for red circles, those are danger areas I've calculated that I mark in case we are indeed driving through an artillery shelling._

Good to know!

I took E's advice and floored the pedal, the speedometer soaring up. Uh… what does it mean if it's red?

_It means we are maxing out on speed. There __**is **__a turbo booster that Tabane added but it's a prototype model and that's why it has been simulated._

Well, that's good to know. I think I'm willing to test it out, though.

_It's the flashing green button –don't touch it you idiot! –Not now, there's no point using it here, you'll lose control! It's mainly for clearing chasms we couldn't do otherwise._

That would have been doubly good to—Holy crap artillery circle!

I swerved out of the way, sending us into a donut which I recovered from and continued on driving towards the waypoint. It was silent, save for the occasional sniper rifle round that made the Energy Shields flicker and the, oh I don't know, _massive rain of artillery on me._

Artfully turning the wheel, I drifted around a corner of a rock to avoid a wave of dirt that came flying out from the ground. Waypoint D was straight ahead from here…

Some small infantry appeared and began to fire, bullet markings filling up the view of the windshield.

_I trust that you can use a pistol while driving? If you'd like, you can try the Designated Marksman Rifle. With the robotic arm you now possess, the recoil you feel should be lowered enough to where you can accurate place a shot._

Thanks. Let's try that.

I extended my left arm out and the rifle took shape in my hand. I gripped it tightly in my left hand, right hand holding onto the steering wheel at the twelve o'clock position.

Looking down the scope I tried to lead my shots, hitting every one in five shots through the head. I suppose it would be easier to make it if I was aiming for the torso, but then again it's a bit of a pride thing to get all headshots.

The Warthog neared the last one I hadn't shot at full speed, E telling me to power slide or drift into the guy. Hitting the brakes, I threw the steering wheel to the left to swing the back of the car, which smashed into the last soldier. After that, I floored the gas and headed for the waypoint.

Uh… E? Is that a giant chasm?

_Yes. Yes it is._

I guess this is where we use the turbo function?

_Indeed. It is currently at optimal conditions at the moment, so we will fly as if it is perfectly done. However, Tabane has put in some parameters that the calculations should not go over, and if they do, we will know that the prototype boost is a failure._

Alright, let's hit it then- OHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOD THAT IS FAST! WHERE IS THE PLAID?! DEAR GOD THE GROUND IS SO BELOW ME—OH FUCK WE'RE ABOVE THE CHASM!

…_Administering sedatives._

HOLY FUCking shit- why didn't you tell me you could do that?

_I am merely doing it as it is needed._

Ah…

I flinched as we hit the ground, the Warthog somehow didn't break due to the sheer amount of punishment the suspension can apparently take, not to mention we more of skidded across the ground rather than slammed it head on.

Ugh, that certainly hurt my ass though. Whatever, I suppose as long as I'm not being smashed to bits, I guess I'm fine.

I kept in the Warthog and followed the next waypoint's directions. It led me to a tunnel that lead underground, the door that opened too small for the Warthog.

Hopping out, I carefully walked towards the door with my rifle drawn and ready to fire. I kicked the door down and turned on the internal flashlight (or at least, E did) and made my way in.

After about five minutes of walking I found myself approaching a massive set of blast doors. Well, this certainly isn't foreboding…

The doors opened by themselves as I got closer, revealing a very wide open room with sandbags and crates. I took out the Assault Rifle and got down into a slight crouch as I advanced. So obvious a-

My thoughts were interrupted when the door slammed shut behind me and sirens blared out. Is this when the loudspeakers start blaring out: "Warning! Boss Incoming!"?

_Your final test, IS combat. You've shown proficiency in all other types of combat, __**but this is the most important.**_

_Objective: Defeat Enemy IS_

Something crashed in from the ceiling, prompting me to duck behind some sandbags and peak over. As the dust cleared, an outline appeared on my HUD with a progress bar.

_Scanning target. Target identified: White Knight._

You're throwing me up against what now? The thing that took out like 2000 nukes which I am still calling _bullshit_ on—Oh shit!

I threw myself to the side as it rushed at me from the air, cutting through the sandbags. Opening fire, I backpedalled while firing the rifle, getting behind a crate. Breather… need to take a breather. What the fuck?! Did that thing just attack me from the air?! As in, fly in and try to cut me with a sword-!

The _beep-beep-beep-beep-beep_ of the energy shields giving out rang in my ears as I got shoved forward. I looked around and found it had stabbed through the damn crate to hit me. This makes _no sense!_

E, do we have any close range weaponry?

_We possess an M90 Close Assault Weapon System, in layman's terms, a shotgun._

I'll be needing that then.

The form of the weapon appeared in my hands as I put the Assault Rifle on my back and as soon as I gripped the shotgun-type weapon the way Uncle Fisher had taught me before blasting the thing right in the face… faceplate… whatever it had for a face.

After that, I lashed out and smacked the enemy before racking the pump.

What I didn't account for was the fact that it didn't even get moved back and continued its barrage.

_Warning: IS Shield damage taken._

Tch-!

I immediately kept moving back and trying to get a shot off every now and then on this thing that was moving everywhere. The assault came from all sides, its flight granting it a lot more mobility than any foe I had ever faced before.

The problem—Jump away from a slice!—with this fight is that every single thing I have known about combat and tactical logic is rendered completely _null and fucking void!_ Taking a shotgun to the fact doesn't push it back, neither does whacking its ribs!

But fuck me, this environment is _not _good for me! No room for me to reload while it's got a weapon that doesn't need to be reloaded, and—wait.

I noted that the door was still closed, the one that lead me in here, anyways. If I can just feint… Yes, I think I know what to do.

E, is this unit capable of flight?

_We are capable of limited flight with a jetpack, but think of it more as a hover pack as compared to normal IS flight._

Okay, that lessens our capabilities but regardless, we need to get out of here.

E remained silent as this.

Meh, whatever.

I sprinted for the door, vaulting over sandbags and ducking through the half destroyed crates while avoiding the swings of death. As soon as I hit the door which didn't open, I spun around and opened fire with a cry of, "Come at me, motherfucker!"

And that is when its blade opened up and began to glow blue. And every bone in my body is screaming to get away from the lightsaber.

I was proven right about three seconds later when I ducked underneath the blade slice which cut right through the metal as if it was a thin sheet of paper.

I sidestepped two vertical strikes before kicking the metal and making a hole out. I barely made it, as the Energy Shields all but were sapped in a heartbeat the instant the blade even came near me. But without any other hesitation, I bolted for it and watched my motion tracker.

Using that, I traced its movements and opened fire… hold up, I've got a better idea.

Making a break for it I ran up through the tunnels and back outside. Yes! It's still here!

Within a few seconds I had hopped into the turret of the Warthog and began shooting down the tunnel at my foe. Limited space ain't good for you now, huh? Now that I've got a fucking Gatling gun!

_Objective: Complete_

With those beautiful words, I ceased fire, listening to the dying whining of the Gatling gun as it ground to a halt. I slumped onto the Warthog's frame, taking deep breaths. Dear God, what _was _that thing…

_That was impressive. You would have had a perfect score, however you took a few hits against the toned down version of White Knight._

…toned down?

_Using data collected, we programed this simulation to be using its capabilities at only 10 percent of max._

Holy shit…

_To be fair, most IS pilots are unable to match this feat._

Only because they _know _what to do in these fights! They've learned how to fight against this and use patterns. Meanwhile, I had to throw out all logic! I had to shoot while running, smack people with a shotgun out of instinct, let my enemy actually even get in close, and yeah, all of that! That fight itself defied logic!

_And that is why we believe you will be a great IS pilot at the Academy. You are unreadable, unpredictable, and the like. The perfect wild card._

I see…

_Ending simulation._

_Score: 15023/20000_

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

"He did well, huh? I'm rather surprised he was even able to take on our simulation of White Knight." Tabane laughed, "Though his tirade on how common logic doesn't work in IS fights is starting to get annoying, even if it _is _wonderfully crafted. To say that every copy of _The Art of War_ is now invalid would be going a bit too far though."

"Indeed," E agreed, "And now you can see why I picked him."

"Hmhm," Tabane smiled, "He certainly took a different path at defeating her, though. When we released a game beta with this same fight as the tutorial level to our other potential candidates, they stuck it out and eventually just concluded this part impossible to say that it was merely to show you how difficult the game could be."

"But he took a different path."

"We even sent it to coders," Tabane continued, "And they didn't spot the fact that its energy sword attack cuts through the metal is how you escape. But he thought of it on the spot. What _was _he thinking in that fight?"

"Use its brute force in hitting on the door so I can get the hell out of here and have tactical advantage." E summarized, "Displays of strength only work when you have the tactical advantage. I do _not _have the tactical advantage, so my first point should be to acquire said advantage. Best place to do this is an outside place where I can make use of my _guns_."

"Those were his thoughts?"

"Amongst the 'Oh shit oh shit giant fucking thing that defies the laws of physics is chasing me with a sword', then the 'Oh fuck me that just turned into a lightsaber and I have no Energy Sword to use against this guy'."

Tabane giggled, "I thought so. He managed to keep composed, though."

"That was one of the traits we were looking for. To remain composed in the face of sheer overwhelming odds. This was already shown in his battles at DC. From mere civilian caught up in the war to the 'Shooting Star of Washington D.C.'"

"I've always wondered how he got his nickname," Tabane said, turning back to her computer.

"For those that weren't able to get out, he came to them. It was said by the civilians that if they wished to get out, in their deepest darkest moments, he would come like a shining light. Said light was probably the muzzle flash. But as superstition would have it, when one makes a wish on a shooting star it is said to come true."

"Hm, that is quite interesting…"

"Is that all, Tabane? Orthun will soon be waking."

"Have you taken a liking to him?"

"He is mentally stable for now. Combat seems to be a good treatment for his trauma, but I suspect it is merely a coping mechanism and not truly solving the problem." E shook her head, "For now we need to observe him and I will deal with any post-traumatic stress disorder issues that come up."

"Got it," Tabane nodded, "Take care for now. We're bringing him off to IS Academy within a few days, let's hope he's good for now."

"Are we going to stop by Orimura Ichika's home? It would be unwise to bring both of them together."

"But it would offer additional protection. Orthun and our other test operative can protect Orimura."

"…True…"

"Shall I phone Arvilla Shinjiro?"

"Tomorrow, I'll do it myself as well." Tabane asserted, "For now it's best we relax. Go to standby mode, E. I need to get some sleep."

"Good night, Tabane."

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

"Alright, here we go," Mickey said as he heaved his backpack, "Romeo and I are heading up with Tabane to the next lab. We'll be here if you need us."

"At first sign of trouble Kira, call us." Romeo added, "Anyways, we need to get going."

"Take care you two."

"Don't worry about us." Mickey laughed, putting a hand in, followed by Romeo, "Keep yourself winning, Deep Blue."

"Don't get yourself trapped by a cat, Mouse. You too, Shakespare." I gave a grin at our nicknames as I put my hand in over Romeo and Mickey's, "Checkmate."

"Checkmate," they replied before we broke hands. It was our own little team handshake thing, we used to do it before a paintball match back home.

The two nodded before walking away.

Natasha and I sort of stood in silence while waiting. It wasn't long before the sound of an engine broke the rather awkward silence.

"So, you're going off now?" Natasha asked as the small, nondescript light brown car pulled up.

"Yeah," I nodded, "You're going back to the US now, right?"

"Mhm," she stretched her arms, "It was fun, really. I watched your simulation, your skills are pretty over par. I'm sure you'll do fine. And if you ever need some help with piloting, just give me a ring, alright? I gave my contact info to E. I'm sure that Serge is going to miss talking to her though, they sure became quick friends."

"I'm sure that we can get something set up between them for communication," I shrugged as the door opened, "I'll talk to you later."

Natasha moved in for a hug but I stepped away.

"…Please… don't touch me." I warned.

"O-oh… A-aha," she put a hand behind her head and scratched, "T-this is kind of awkward now, isn't it?"

"…Yes." I put out a hand, "I think this will suffice."

She shook it, "Oh, right. Well, good luck!"

With that, I got into the car before closing the door. The guy up front turned to look at me. He was wearing a tux, attempting to look like a chauffeur, but his messy dark brown hair gave him away, "Morning to you." He extended a hand, "Arvilla Shinjiro, or just Shinjiro if that's fine with you."

He didn't have any accent, so I took a guess as I shook his hand, "American?"

"Yep, half Russian as well but never had the accent, but I've been running some odd jobs for Tabane for a while. Mainly some weapons testing." The doors locked as he began to drive, with me waving to Natasha as we left, "Girlfriend?"

"New friend," I corrected, "You work for Tabane?"

"Yeah, been doing it for a while. I mean, weapons testing, anyways. A lot of guys are willing to fire big guns, but not a lot are willing to fire the untested ones."

"Why not use drones or any robots?"

_Rigs can take a while to set up, Kira. Take a person who has a lot of body armor and small shield generator and you can test the weapon faster._

"Never mind, E just answered me."

"Ah." He nodded, "Anyways, I'm sure you've got the basic itinerary of what we're going to do. Pick up Orimura, get the hell to IS Academy. Hell of a surprise you were, though. And you've already got girls lining up for you, _Shooting Star of Washington D.C._"

"Don't call me that, that was a pesky title to begin with. I didn't even know I was that known until now, anyways. Seriously, I didn't even know that I had a nickname for that. I was commonly known as Deep Blue in DC."

"Oh, that too?" he chuckled, "Man, when they make the connection between Deep Blue and your new title, there's going to be a massive rally for you."

"Maybe to kill me," I said as if I was bored, "They might be pissed that I killed someone they knew."

"They'd have to be a fool to try. You're part IS now, aren't you?" He paused, "Oh, don't worry. I'm cleared by Tabane to know this, since I've been working with her for a while now. Who do you think tested most of your equipment out before it was made into an IS?"

"Oh. I better than you for that then."

"Have you tested out everything yet?"

"Just a few of the weapons."

"Oh. Send me the footage when you get to use the laser, the portable turret, or my favorite, the grenade launcher. Now _those _were my favorite weapons." He shifted his voice to fake the Heavy's, "I am heavy weapons guy!"

I chuckled, shaking my head, "I suppose so."

We talked about a few things such as our previous combat experiences, what our specialties were, and the like.

Turns out Shinjiro actually used to be a fighter pilot, but he got put off when the IS came out. After all, not enough resources to allocate to them, and all that. So, he decided to take the honorable discharge way out and seek work elsewhere. He used to work as a stunt driver as well, trying to get the thrill of being a fighter pilot again. Then he found an ad for some weapons testing and decided to go along with it.

Of course, that got me thinking: Where the hell would you find an ad for weapon testing?! I mean, goddamn, who just leaves an ad like that lying around?

Then again, this is Tabane we're talking about.

But whatever, at least I've got a qualified ally here in the event of things going wrong.

* * *

"This is the guy?" I asked as Shinjiro got out of the car to escort Orimura out here, who was looking out his door, "He doesn't look like a fighter."

_He's a civvie, Kira. One of the reasons you are being brought together is so you can escort him._

Ah, that makes sense. Shall we keep the weapons on standby?

_As in, out?_

No, just ready to bring out right away… can we do that?

_Merely give the command and it'll come out. If you practice, you can get it to be near instantaneous._

Hm, I'll have to do that then.

The door opened and the black haired kid slid in, dressed in his IS Academy uniform. I suppose I should've put that on, I'm still wearing casuals. I guess I'll probably get ripped on for my hoodie as well, since it's the most casual of everything I've got on. At least I could just tuck in my dark grey shirt into my jeans to look less casual.

"Ohayo_._ Watashi wa Orimura Ichika," He said, "Ogenkidesuka?"

…Huh?

Okay, I should've brushed up on my Japanese. I think that was… 'Hello, I am Orimura Ichika. How are you?'. Okay… thinking of the proper response…

_I can translate for you._

No, I need to learn this for myself as well.

"Ohayo," I repeated, "Dajioubu desu, shinpai shinaide kudasai." I put out a hand, "Watashi wa Orthun Kira. Watashi no nihongo ga heta desu."

He paused, seeming to consider this. He spoke with a small accent, but was very understandable, "My English is okay."

"Sorry." I said calmly, "I don't intend to force you to speak in English."

That was rather awkward… and this entire ride probably will be too.

* * *

**[Classified Coordinates]**

"**First Contact"**

**Japan**

**April 29****th****, 1149 hours**

The silence continued on for the rest of the trip, both of us sitting there unable to really communicate with each other, except for a sentence or two. Damn language barriers… that's what I get for using English all the time. I mean, yeah, I studied Japanese in high school because I'm half Japanese, but still it's not like I really used it all that often back home. That sort of stuff is the thing you forget after a while.

The ride slowed down, and I looked out the window. Huh, I can see the ocean from here. I thought we'd be taking a place that's a little more crowded to blend in.

Shinjiro said something in Japanese before swapping to English, "It's hard to get us through the crowded areas without being spotted so Tabane suggested we take these back areas. We'll be taking a speedboat that should get us there within a few hours."

"A speedboat?"

"_Tabane's_ speedboat."

"Oh." I nodded, "Anyways-"

We all froze as we heard gunshots. Semi-automatic with how those shots went and the rate they fired. I'm guessing roughly ten gunmen or gunwomen. E, can we confirm on the motion tracker?

The HUD sparked to life as she spoke, _At least ten, to say the least. And I would assume semi-automatic as well. Most likely an illegal organization._

"Damn," Shinjiro mumbled as he ripped into the passenger seat and pulled off what appeared to be a hidden flap, an Assault Rifle being hidden in there. Then he reached into the glove compartment and put on a bracer, "Orthun, open up the back seat behind you and get into the trunk. Wait until I give the all clear, code word is 'Red Jericho'."

"I'm going out there," I growled as I opened the seat up, Shinjiro giving the same instructions to Orimura, who followed them. The chestplate of MJOLNIR appeared as the pistol did, "Tell him I'm closing him in, but he can still breathe."

Shinjiro did so as I readied to open the door, "On my mark."

"Surrender yourselves and you will not be harmed! Hand over Orthun Kira and Orimura Ichika to us now!" They don't sound like fangirls if you ask me.

_Is now the time for joking?_

It helps.

"Three. Two. One. Mark." I opened the door, the rest of MJOLNIR forming around me as I climbed out of the car.

Immediately I came under fire, the Energy Shield rippling as the bullets hit it.

I took notice of our attackers' details right away. No insignia, no flags, all black, all uniform weapons, all having goggles on… Just like…

_Kira, you can't have a flashback now. Administering mental sedatives._

Thanks… E… Just have to remember that these guys are trying to take me back to a place I never want to go back to! I won't go back, you bitches! No one is going to take me back!

_Synchronization falling._

Okay, okay! Just let me take these guys out!

I fired my pistol at two of them, taking one out with each bullet. Taking a quick second to look around, I found Shinjiro ducking behind a blue circular shield. Damn, Tabane engineered a Jackal shield?—right, need to get back on task.

E, let's go with the Battle Rifle over the pistol.

_Understood._

The pistol quickly went away for a much more deadlier weapon, which I immediate began to use, popping shots off on these guys. I needed at least one alive, so I shot one in the kneecaps and the wrists. Hopefully she's alive by the time this is done.

Now I was back in the zone. Just like DC: Ally, enemies, and my gun. And when I was in the zone, it meant death for my enemies.

The rage in me subsided, instead replaced with a cold indifference. This was routine, this was survival. The battlefield was no place for emotions.

_Synchronization rising. Climbing to 90% and holding._

Two minutes later and they were all dead. Unfortunately the one I was trying to keep alive died from bleeding out. Then again, it's not like I really ever had to keep anyone but my allies _alive_ before…

_Opening a line to Tabane, adding Shinjiro to the conversation._

Got it.

_~This is Tabane, what's up?~_

"We've been attacked, Tabane. Route compromised. You want us to take to the cities or push through with the original plan? We're all but at the dock, so we can make it with a blitz."

_~Mhm… I think it's still best we try to go through with the original plan. It's the shortest way and going through the city leaves too many factors open. Shinjiro?~_

_-I think we need to push through the with original plan. Orthun's got weapons to cover us so we can get going on that. Orimura should be safe as well on your speedboat, Tabane. We need to choose now though, time's of the essence.-_

"I'm making a call on that we go through to the docks, and faster now as well."

_~Then it's settled. I'll start tracking you and alert you of anyone coming your way. Tabane out.~_

"Understood." I closed the conversation as we sprinted back to the car and leapt in, "Shinjiro, floor this motherfucker." I opened the entrance to the trunk, "Orimura, hold on for a second, we're going to be going as fast as we can."

The sound of cars following behind us filled the air as the engine revved up, "Oi, keep them off of me, alright?"

"No problem." I looked up and saw an sunlight-door-thing and pushed it aside. I popped out with my DMR fully loaded and got ready for anyone that god a little too close for comfort.

_Objective: Survive_

* * *

**Wooot! Muahaha, finally done with this chapter! Sorry for the wait, but bleeeeegh.**

**Anyways, this chapter was eh-eh to write. Tried to foreshadow some stuff with Kira, though the simulation was the easiest to write. Barely fight off White Knight at 10 percent abilities, hell yeah! That will change soon XD**

**Next chapter, IS ACADEMY D:**

**As usual, questions, comments, constructive criticism, etc. can be directed in the reviews or PM! Though honestly, I'd prefer the review *wink wink* XD**

**Seeya all next chapter!**


End file.
